The Team Rocket Empire
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: Prequel to Pokemon World War. Team Rocket stands poised to take over Kanto and Johto. The only thing stopping them is an ace trainer by the name Ted Toss.
1. Dogs of War

The Team Rocket Empire

Rated: Teen

Category: Pokemon

Summary: A series of Rocket attacks triggers the start of a battle that four years later will lead to a catastrophic war spanning across Kanto and Johto. Ted Toss, the most powerful trainer in the world challenges the might of Ash Ketchum and his legion of battle hardened Rockets.

A/N: This is the prequel to Pokemon World War. Throughout the 34-Chapter story references to a pre-story are made. Three years after starting I present to you the prequel. You don't have to read Pokemon World War first but hopefully you'll want to afterwards…

---

Chapter 1: Dogs of War

---

After many months of fierce fighting we were about to lay siege to Team Rocket's Headquarters in Goldenrod City. This was a war of attrition that spanned across all of Kanto and Johto. Having forced a peaceful surrender of the Rocket's Naval Forces all that was left would be the final and most difficult battle that any of us would ever fight.

As I looked at the people who were joining me: Zora Ketchum, Ash's twin sister who joined our cause to destroy the last traces of her dark past. Monica Waters, a shape shifting Pokemon whose duty was to ensure the world would be saved. Eric Stone, son of the legendary Steven Stone who was fighting for the right to love. Kaylie Ketchum, Ash's daughter who wanted retribution for being used as pawn by her father.

These were just some of the people I'd met along the way. I could never forget about Matt, Tom and the rest of my family and friends who've been with me from the very beginning. For us, everything started not in a mountain cave between Kanto and Johto where Monica found me. For us, it started in Celadon City four years ago…

-

"Is this it?" Matt asked me after we'd rigged the Rocket HQ with bombs.

"Just about," I replied. "I think we should get out of here before we go out with a bang!" We grabbed the rest of our gear and cleared the building right before it was blown to pieces. With that all traces of Team Rocket's hold on Kanto was erased. We'd long since driven Ash Ketchum and the Rockets from the mainland and now they operated out of Seafoam Island. The few times they tried to make a landing the Fuchsia Gym pushed them back.

Now that we'd destroyed the last traces of them on the mainland, all that was left was taking care of them personally. "So, what are you gonna do to Ash before you kill him?" Matt asked me as we walked to the train station in Saffron City. "Will it be torture or just an execution?"

"I haven't decided yet." I replied. "I just know that when I've had my fun he'll want to die. Thee fool's been trying to beat us forever and he needs to face facts that he can't, no matter how hard he tries."

"You know, I've been hearing rumors that he's planning to invade Olivine since he can't get in here or in Vermillion." Matt said. "Aside from the Whirlpools making travel near-impossible by sea, what are the chances of his forces making landfall?"

"I'd say no chance." I replied. "Chuck and Jasmine will make short work of him if he even attempted it. Still, that is partially why we're heading over there ourselves."

-

"Well, here's the money you were promised, Zora." My latest employer said as he paid me for the job I just did. "You have no idea how grateful we are to your taking care of those bandits for us."

"Think nothing of it." I replied. "Those brigands weren't anything special." After pocketing the money I walked out the village and headed east for Kanto. I'd heard rumors Team Rocket was attempting to make landfall and decided to look into the matter. As I walked across the boarder at Victory Road I saw no sign of any invasion taking place.

"Ignorance is bliss." I said to myself. "When will these people learn?" When I reached Viridian City at last I discovered Jim Toss, the leader the Gym was looking for my employment.

I was shocked to hear this, seeing it was no secret his older brother was none other than Ted Toss, the only man standing between Ash and his dream of conquering the world. Ironically almost no one knew that Ash and I were twins.

"Jim said he wanted you to do some looking around near Cinnabar Island," said Officer Jenny. "He is waiting for you at the Gym."

"It must be serious if he wants to meet there." I said as I entered the Gym. At the same time I entered I bumped into someone coming out.

"Oh!" the woman exclaimed as she started to fall. I caught arm and just in time. "Excuse me." She said as she steadied herself. It was then that I noticed she was pregnant.

"You should be more careful." I said to her.

"I'll have to remember that next time." She replied sheepishly. "My name's Ann by the way."

"I'm Zora." I replied, hoping she didn't me what my last name was. "You should be careful opening doors in your condition."

"I'll keep that in mind, Zora." Ann replied with a laugh. "Nice meeting you." With that I watched as she walked to Route 1. When she disappeared from sight I went inside to meet with Jim.

---

"Hey, don't you think you should be getting ready for the big day?" Chalky asked me, snapping me out of my reprieve.

"But I am." I said as I put away some charts. "Everyone's depending on me as a leader. I'm just getting myself ready physically and mentally for tomorrow."

Ah, I see." He replied. "Just wanted you to know, seeing as we might die tomorrow. If anyone needs their stuff fixed or upgraded I'll do it for free just for the occasion."

"Ha, I forget your business does well during wartime!" I exclaimed with a laugh. "The irony in that is even after the war you'll still do well."

--

I'm stopping here. I know this is short but then again it's only the prequel. I'm adding maybe 3 more chapters before calling it. Obviously this is going to move faster…


	2. The Rocket War Machine

----

Chapter 2: The Rocket War Machine

----

"What are you doing?" Zora asked me as I cleaned all my weapons.

"Getting ready for The Massacre," I replied sarcastically. "It all comes down to tomorrow. We either win or die trying."

"I agree." She said stiffly. "Though, to be honest I have no plans on dying."

"Just do what you can." I replied. "I know this is especially personal for you. As much as I'd like to see you beat the shit out of him I owe him some serious payback."

"Ow!" She said as she put her hands on her stomach. She did it so suddenly it made me jump.

"Are you ok?" I asked her with great concern.

"Just having my period," She replied sheepishly.

"If that's all, you'll be fine." I replied with relief. "For a minute I thought you were pregnant or something…"

---

"Name?" said the Secretary.

"I am General Alex Garum of the Rocket Naval Forces." I replied. "I'm here to meet with Ash Ketchum."

"Good, I'll let him know you're here." She said as she rose. As soon as the door closed I heaved a sigh of relief. I'd hoped to only be with the Rockets a few weeks but six months later I was still a Rocket and had been promoted to the rank of General. We were meeting to discuss the invasion of Johto.

As I walked into the room Ash was discussing the invasion plans with Jessie and James of Team Rocket Jet. At one time Jessie and James were members of Team Rocket for a number of years. After Ash took over command of Team Rocket they quit and started Team Rocket Jet. Whereas Team Rocket had built a powerful Naval Force the Jets were rumored to have over 1,500,000 operatives worldwide.

Compared to Team Rocket's 500,000 it was no wonder Ash would call upon them for what would be the biggest Amphibious Assault ever attempted since World War II. "Ah, General Garum!" Ash said when he noticed my presence. "We were just talking about you. Have all preparations been made?"

"Yes sir." I replied. "All amphibious vehicles have been prepped and are ready to make shore landings on Olivine City, Cherry Grove City, Pallet Town and Fuchsia City. In addition we have several teams set to parachute inland to help soften up the targets."

"Good, good!" Ash said. "I see you paid careful attention to detail when I assigned you to this task. You have proven yourself capable of being able to handle even more responsibilities—Commander. You are now Commander of the Johto Theater. That not only includes our forces but the Jets' forces as well."

"Anything for the good of Team Rocket." I said. "I am honored to be given such duties to fulfill."

---

After the meeting, Jessie and James boarded their private jet which would take them to their temporary mountain base near Lavender Town. On the way there they discussed their role in the Invasion. "Was it me or was Ash being nicer than usual back there?" asked James.

"It's obvious he is keeping in mind the fact that we outnumber him 3 to 1." Jessie replied curtly. "He knows it would be suicide for him to double-cross us."

"True." James added. "We haven't even told him about our little science project in our corner of the world. Just imagine—in two years we will have the most powerful army of genetically engineered Pokemon in the world!"

"That Professor Ein from Orre was a genius." Jessie replied. "Too bad he wanted so much money."

"You're right." Said James. "That's why he had to go. Isn't that right, Persian?" A large cat pokemon peeked out from under James' seat and stretched before resting its head again.

"If you ask me, we should just forget about Ash and do it ourselves." The Pokemon replied.

"Say, that's not a bad idea!" Jessie exclaimed. "Just think of it, James!"

Way ahead of you, Jessie!" James replied in similar fashion. "While Ash and Ted are busy fighting in Johto, we can move our forces into position and capture every single city and town in the Kanto region. By the time either of them realized what's happened it'll be too late by then!"

"Talk about double trouble!" Persian cried.

"What do you know about trouble?" Jessie asked in a teasing manner.

"And making it double? James added.

"To invade the Kanto world with devastation!"

"To defeat Ted and the Rockets without hesitation!"

"To announce our evils of truth and love!"

"To stretch or reach to Kanto, Johto, Orre and beyond!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket Jet controls the skies with all our might!" Said Jessie.

"The world is ours with or without a fight!" Said James.

"Meow, that's right!" Persian finished.

---

"Then it's settled." Ash said as he wrapped up his meeting with Alex and the other Generals from both Team Rocket and Team Rocket Jet. "We'll initiate Operation Endgame tomorrow morning at 0600 hours. By nightfall tomorrow, Kanto and Johto will belong to us!"

"All hail Team Rocket!" Everyone said in unison. After everyone was dismissed, Ash went to his office to make a phone call.

"Hello?" someone on the other line said.

"I'm just calling to tell you that 24 hours from now you are going to be dead." Ash replied.

"Who is this!" The person on the other line asked.

"Who do you think?" Ask retorted. "Don't tell me you're off guard already, Ted?"

"ASH!" he exclaimed before Ash killed the line.

"When we meet face to face I want to hear you just like that, my friend." Ash said as he petted his Black Pikachu. "If not, I will be sorely disappointed…"

---

"How are you doing?" Alex asked me. "I don't know about you but I'm all set for the big day."

"That's because you're a soldier." I replied. "Hell, I am too but then again I am the guy orchestrating this bloodbath."

"Yeah, that's one way to put it." Alex replied solemnly. "When you stop to remember you're going to taking lives in the name of your own ideals it kinda makes you hesitate."

"I wonder if Ash had than in mind when he started this war." I said. "He probably didn't but I can't help but wonder just how cold his heart is and how black his soul really is."

---

End Chapter 2. These are short on purpose. I'm recreating what was only mentioned briefly in flashbacks, etc. Next chapter's likely to be the longest—I'm covering the invasion and Ted's defeat as well. As always, thank you for reading!


	3. Combat High

-----

Chapter 3: Combat High

-----

"Attack!" I heard coming from many places at once. A moment later the streets began to fill with thousands of Rockets.

"Everybody, on your guard!" I exclaimed as they moved in closer. "Remember—let not one of them through the third layer!" That was where our non-combatant party members were stationed.

"Keep pushing them back!" I heard Zora hell as she mowed down several Rockets in front of her. I turned in time to see Matt shoot down a helicopter. It crashed at a safe distance but not before taking out an approaching tank that would've been a challenge.

"They just keep coming." Fin said as he and Katrin fought back a few Rockets.

"All we can do here is die!" I exclaimed before Aurabolt, my Pikachu lit up the city with its Thunder attack.

---

"Master Koga!" One of the Fuchsia Gym's underlings cried as he burst into Koga's office. "The Rockets, they're here!"

"What!" Koga exclaimed. When he ran outside his mouth fell open. Making landfall at the beach was hundreds, if not thousands of Rockets. He then turned to the man standing next to him. "Go get Sabrina. Now."

"Dad, what's going on?" Koga's daughter, Janine asked as ran over with more Fuchsia trainers. When she saw her reaction matched her father's. "I'll send for Espia's help." She said before running off.

--

"Understood, we'll get on it!" Matt exclaimed as he slammed down the phone. "Ted, we got another report. This one's from Olivine City."

"Damn it…" I trailed. "Where the fuck did Ash get all these troops from?"

"You've got me." Matt replied. "You've go to give him credit, though—a dual invasion means we'll have to split up."

"Jets in the east and Rockets in the west." Garry commented. "Either way I have intention of backing down without a fight."

"I agree." I replied. "Still, only those of us in this room have experience in fighting both organizations. Taylor, Dave and Kris will come with me to deal with the Rockets in Olivine City. Matt, you take Gary, Jim and Hiro and deal with the Jets here in Kanto. Think you can handle it?"

"Not a problem." Matt replied. "Just make sure you come back in one piece!"

"Of course." I replied. "Be sure to give Jessie and James my regards if you see them."

"It's a good thing I prepared Pallet Town for this." Said Jim. "It cost a bundle but that Mercenary may be what kept the Rockets from invading from Cinnabar."

"Let's hope we can stop them at Fuchsia City, then!" Gary said as he released Pidgeot from his Poke Ball. "Let's go!" After they left I gathered some things for the forthcoming battle. One of them was a Machete I've had for some time.

"Do you really have to go?" Ann asked me. "What is Ash trying to prove?"

I don't know about Ash but if I don't stop him the place will soon be overrun with Rockets and Jets." I replied. "For the time being, I want you and the kids to wait for me in Mt. Silver."

"I wanna go, too!" my son Fin exclaimed. "Why can't I help you?"

"You're not old enough." I replied sternly. "As I told you before, if something should happen to me you'll have to carry on the Toss family name."

"But we already know nothing will happen to you!" Young Katrin exclaimed. "You're invincible! No one can beat you!"

"Thanks for inflating my ego, Katrin." I replied with a laugh. "Hearing me say that makes me want to take on the entire Rocket Army by myself."

"Promise me you'll come back." Said Ann. "I won't let you go if you do."

"I promise you, I have no intention of making you a widow and my children orphans." I replied. "I'm sure that if I died, you'd die of grief."

---

"Ow!" Zora exclaimed after she was literally blown out of bed. When she realized what was going on she ducked for cover. "So much for passing through." She said to herself as she rubbed her throbbing head.

"Jets are invading!" she heard someone scream. Zora looked and saw dozens of Jets wearing combat fatigues enter the town from the harbor and the east. Immediately she opened fire on those coming from the harbor with her assault rifle.

"I'll be damned if I just let 'em take over!" she said as she kept shooting. Suddenly, a lighting bolt struck the harbor and killed every foot solider unfortunate enough to in or near the water. It seemed Lt. Surge was stepping in to defend the town. Zora simply shifted her focus to the Jets approaching by land.

"Hopefully this will be over soon…" She said as she opened fire.

--

As we passed through Violet City we heard a deafening explosion coming from the south. We looked toward Cherrygrove City and saw plumes of smoke. "They've landed there too, it seems." Said Taylor. "This changes things."

"We'll have to split up." I said. "While Kris and I continue to Olivine, you and Dave take care of the Rockets south of here. If you get overwhelmed just retreat. There's no point in dying for nothing."

"Alright, we'll be careful." Dave said as he and Taylor ran off. Kris and I continued on to Olivine. When we finally reached Ecruteak City Morty had already fortified the city in anticipation.

"You two go on ahead." He said. "I can hold the Rockets here if need, be."

"Good to know." Said Kris. "Let's get going!"

"What's that!" I exclaimed as several Helicopters flew by and blew all of the city's defense systems to pieces. They then turned and opened fire in the direction of Olivine City before flying towards Goldenrod.

"They just took out an entire city!" Kris exclaimed.

"That was Ash." I said. "I'd recognize that helicopter anywhere. He'll pay for this!"

"What about Olivine?" Asked Morty.

"I'm sure Chuck is well aware and is defending the sea from Dewford Town." I replied. "Assuming Jasmine is still alive I'm sure she's trying to hold the city, too."

"Go ahead, Ted." Said Kris suddenly. "Go get Ash. I'll go help Jasmine."

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Goldenrod's a major population center." She replied. "If Ash takes it we're screwed. You are the only one who can beat him head-on, after all."

"Alright, but you be careful, too." I said. "Morty, you too."

"Of course." He replied. I then ran south to catch up with Ash.

---

"All goes according to plan." Said James as he and his forces completely leveled Lavender Town. "How goes things on your end, Jessie?"

"It took awhile but Fuchsia City is ours!" She replied with a laugh over the radio. "I quite enjoyed watching Koga and Sabrina running away in despair!"

"I like the sound of that." James replied with a sinister laugh. "Just now I finally took out that annoying Gary Oak and Hiro, too!"

"Good work, if I must say so." Ash said as he inserted himself into the conversation. "That means we only have three more members of the Grand Masters left to take care of."

"Three?" Jessie asked him.

"I've just received reports from General Garum he defeated Kris in Olivine City." Ash replied. "Add that to Dave and Taylor's defeat in Cherrygrove City and what you've just said and we've got three left. Any guesses on who they are?"

"Matt Oak and the Toss Brothers." Said James. "Call it a hunch but I have a funny feeling Ted's in Johto."

"Looks like we lucked out, then." Jessie added. "Once Jim and Matt are dealt with you'll get Ted to yourself."

"Just the way I want it…" Ash said before killing the line.

---

"Whew, I made it!" Jim said as he ducked into Saffron City. "That should buy Gary enough time to get away."

"You, too?" asked Matt as he approached. When Jim saw that he was alone, immediately he knew.

"Looks like it's down to us, then." Jim said as he released Dark Mewtwo and Dark Lugia.

"If we fail, Kanto will fall to the Rockets." Matt said as he released Jolteon and Blastoise.

"This is as far as you go!" a new voice said. The pair turned and saw James enter from the eastern gates.

"There'll be no escape this time!" another voice said. This one belonged to Jessie, who came from the western gates.

"A cornered Fox is more dangerous than a jackal!" Matt said as Jolteon let loose with a Pin Missile attack.

---

"Mom, are you ok?" Katrin asked as Ann and the kids made their way to their secret home in Mt. Silver. This place was known only to Ann, Ted and Jim and although it was in Johto it could only be reached on foot from Kanto.

"I'll be fine." Ann replied reassuringly. "We just have to keep moving."

"How much further until we get there?" asked Fin. "It's getting pretty dark now."

"Only a bit further into the mountains." She replied.

"Why would you guys build a house in the middle of nowhere?" asked Katrin. "Especially one that can only be reached on foot?"

"I think you've just answered your own question." Ann replied with a smile. "Ash will never be able to find us here."

"I see…" Katrin said thoughtfully. _"She's hiding something, I can tell. I wonder what it is..."_

"Let's rest here for a bit." Ann said when they entered a large cavern. "We're almost there." The group sat down in a place that looked right for a campfire.

"What about wild Pokemon?" asked Fin as he prepared the fireplace.

"Ted and I have been here so many times they know us." Ann replied reassuringly. "There's nothing to fear." With that Fin got a fire going and then fell asleep.

"Mom…can I ask you something?" asked Katrin as she stared at the dancing flames. "If you don't feel like answering it's ok."

"This sounds serious." Ann replied. "But go ahead."

"Um...well you see—just forget it." Katrin blurted out. "Just—never mind."

"Are you sure?" Ann asked with suspicion.

"Yeah, sorry for wasting your time like that." Katrin said before lying down to go to sleep.

"Strange…" Ann trailed.

"_I'm so stupid!" _Katrin thought to herself. _"The baby's in trouble and I'm just letting it happen! What's wrong with me?"_ As Ann drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but wonder how Ted and the others were doing. If she could see her daughter's face she would see her crying softly, the tears reflecting off the light of the fire.

---

"Took you long enough." Ash said when I finally had him cornered in National Park. "What took you so long?"

"I just cut through a thousand of your own men in Goldenrod City!" I exclaimed. "This blade I'm holding is waiting for your blood to be added to theirs. Ash, prepare yourself!"

"Nero, go!" Ash cried as he threw a Poke Ball, releasing his genetically engineered Black Pikachu. "Use Thunderbolt!" I used my Machete to deflect it before sending out Aurabolt, Mewtwo and Mewthree.

"Three on one doesn't seem fair at all." Ash said quizzically.

"A guy who doesn't fight fair complaining about what's fair?" I asked with a laugh.

"I see your point." Ash replied before sending out a Tyranitar and Aggron. "Destroy them!"

"Not so fast!" I said. "Aurabolt, Attack!" My Pokemon then attacked with the move that was its namesake. It was a Water/Electric move but it could also freeze or paralyze the target.

"Nero, Zap Cannon!" Ash countered. "Aggron and Tyranitar, Hyper Beam!" The combined attack threatened to push Aurabolt's beam attack back.

"Mewtwo and Mewthree, take out Aggron and Tyranitar." I said. After they floated away there was a deafening explosion that knocked me to the ground. When I stood up, Mewtwo and Mewthree were gone.

"That takes care of them." Said Ash. "Only one more to go!"

"Impossible!" I exclaimed but then realized I couldn't sense the presence of either psychic pokemon anymore. "You killed them! You bastard!"

"Pika!" Aurabolt said before evolving into Gochu, its advanced form. Obviously, vengeance was on its mind. With a single Thunder attack it took out both rock Pokemon, leaving only Nero standing.

"You've chosen the wrong guy to piss off, Ash." I said. "The wrong guy! For this, I swear I'll kill you!"

"Heh, take your best shot." He replied smugly.

"You just signed your own Death Certificate." I said as everything I was holding back was unleashed with my next command: "Aurabolt, Mega Thunderbolt!"

---

"I hope we're not too late." Matt said as he and Jim hurried through Goldenrod City in Johto. Unable to hold Saffron, they were forced to retreat via the Saffron Station to Johto. From there they hoped to meet up with Ted. They managed to get away just before Jessie and James blew up the Silph Co. Building.

"What the hell…?" Jim exclaimed suddenly. When Matt looked up he saw what looked like a nuclear blast. He and Jim hit the deck before debris littered the path. After it settled the two stood up.

"It felt like a nuclear explosion." Matt commented.

"If it was, we wouldn't be standing here." Jim replied as his face turned serious. "Come on!" As soon as they stepped into the gates they were looking into a crater. The park had been erased!

"What the hell happened?" asked Matt as the pair looked around. "Or better yet, did anyone survive this?" They found Ted trying to contain the nasty gash on his arm near the east entrance. Even though he was alert he didn't look to happy.

"That bastard…" Ted muttered. "Damn him to hell…"

"Big Brother, what happened?" Jim asked with a look of panic. "Wait—where's Ash?"

"My best guess is gone." Matt replied. "I still can't believe you're still breathing after a blast like that, Ted."

"Aurabolt…Ash killed him." Ted managed to say as Jim bandaged his arm. "That son of a bitch killed Aurabolt…"

--

It's over." Lt. Surge said after he and Zora cleared out the remaining Jets from the city. "I don't know about the rest of Kanto but for now Vermillion is safe. You weren't too bad yourself, kid."

"I was just defending myself, sir." Zora replied. "That's all."

"Hey, don't worry about it." said Surge. "I know you can take care of yourself. I am the one who trained you after all."

"With respect sir, what do you want from me?" asked Zora, although she was sure she already knew.

"Ha, you know me too well, Ketchum..." He replied with a grin.

--

"It's just you and me now, Ash." I said as I unsheathed the Sword of Time. "I've been waiting four years for this."

"As have I," Ask replied. "As have I. Have at you!" With that, the two of us crossed swords in the battle to end all battles with the fate of the Pokemon Worlds on the line. I was fighting to free it from the Rockets, Ash to control it. This time, I wasn't going to hold anything back.

--

So ends Chapter three, I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the final but hopefully this one made a bit of sense. Coming up next…the aftermath.


	4. The Aftemath

-----

Chapter 4: The Aftermath

-----

"It's finally over." I said after making sure Ash was really dead. "I did it!" As I made my way back to the others they, too knew that this time I was victorious.

"Now we can finally relax." said Zora. "I would've preferred being the one who did it but thank you for killing him. I know this means as much to me as it does you."

"I'm sure this means a lot more to you than it does me." I replied. "I'm just happy to have avenged all the people who've suffered because of him."

"Let's not forget about those who gave their lives to make this possible." said Matt. "So many people sacrificed themselves so that we could bring freedom back to this world…"

---

"I claim Goldenrod City in the name of Team Rocket!" Ash cried triumphantly as one of his men raised a new flag in the middle of the city. "Victory is ours!"

"Long live Team Rocket!" His underlings boomed.

"With Johto in our hands, a new age is about to begin…" said Ash with a sinister grin.

Alex Garum watched from a distance and could only shake his head. Rather than join in the celebration he chose to stay in the background. "That was almost too easy…" he said thoughtfully. "Either that or…"

"Oh, there you are!" said a girl who ran over to him. "My father's looking for you!"

"Who are you?" Alex asked her.

"Oh, how rude of me!" she exclaimed. "I'm Kaylie Ketchum. My father's the leader of Team Rocket. He wants you to come with him to help with the construction of the new Headquarters."

"Alright, let him know I'm on my way." Alex replied.

"Right away!" Kaylie replied before running off. After she left, Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

"That Kaylie Ketchum sure is something…" Alex said to himself before walking off.

---

"The Jets are everywhere!" Jim said as everyone gathered in the Viridian Gym. "I just found out only Vermillion City hasn't fallen to the Jets. Not that it's a surprise or anything, of course."

"What are we going to do?" asked Gary. "With the Jet and Rockets everywhere there's no telling what'll happen!"

"One thing's for sure—we won't be able to travel out in the open." I replied. "For the time being, I think it would be best if everyone split up."

"What did you have in mind?" Asked Matt.

"Taylor, Dave and Khris, you three go to Johto and find out what the Rockets are doing." I said. "Gary, I think you should return to Pallet Town and keep an eye on Professor Oak. Hiro and Matt, see if you two can get back into Saffron City."

"We'll see what we can do." Matt replied before leaving with everyone else.

"What about me?" Asked Jim.

"Stay here." I replied. "I'm sure the Jets will come here looking for me first."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm going to Mt. Silver to check on Ann and the kids." I replied. "In the meantime, just sit tight. You're a Gym Leader so they can't touch you, remember?"

"I know, I know." He said. "Good luck."

---

"Finally, victory is ours!" Jessie exclaimed after she and James secured Saffron City. "All that planning and hard work has finally paid off!"

"It feels so good to be us!" said James. "Hey, Jessie. DO you know what this means?"

"Of course." She replied. "Now we can punish all those bastards who said we'd never succeed!"

---

As soon a Charizard touched down I jumped off and recalled him to his poke ball. Even if I were followed I did want to take any chances. I walked up the narrow pathway and into my secret home hidden deep inside Mt. Silver. I had it built years in the event of what was now a reality.

"What happened to you?" Ann asked when she saw me. "Are you ok?"

"Of course not." I replied. "My arm's broken, Aurabolt, Mewtwo and Mewthree are dead and a madman now rules Johto."

"Wh-what!" She exclaimed. "I don't believe it…"

"What's going to happen now?" asked Fin.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I really don't know." I replied. "Only time will tell."

---

Epilogue

---

_A few days later Ann's pregnancy ended in a stillbirth. I didn't realize it until then but that shattered the last shard of sanity I had left. Having lost everything to Ash Ketchum, I shut myself into the Mt. Silver house for four years. _

_I don't remember much about what happened during that time but when I finally emerged from the caverns it was with a new sense of hope. Still, I will always remember what it was that led me on the road of war that spanned two countries…_

_Ted Toss_

-

And with that the prequel is complete. I know it was quick but it turned out better than I originally expected. To be honest I could've done it in two chapters but stretched it to four. Not bad indeed…


End file.
